


Let It Be Known To The World

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Just Married, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, So Married, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jaskier gets drunk and tells everyone something. Geralt isn't amused.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Let It Be Known To The World

Jaskier...was drunk. Drunk off his ass. Drunk as a skunk, if you wanted a softer phrase without swearing. But this shouldn't even have been a surprise at this point to be honest. They were in some sort of tavern, after all. But things sort of escalated even more than they already had before when he climbed up onto one of the tables, swinging his still full cup of ale in the air--

"LET IT BE KNOWN TO THE WORLD," Jaskier said as loud as he could. "THAT I AM ENTIRELY AND HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH GERALT OF RIVIA--!

Next to him, the man in question was trying to tug him off of the table. And failing, might he add. His usually stoic face now had a very slight pink dusting his cheekbones. 

"...Jaskier, come down," Geralt was saying. "You're not even hopelessly in love with me! We're married!"

Jaskier gasped. 

"--AND WE'RE MARRIED--"

Good grief. He was lucky he was cute.


End file.
